


Sweet Briar Petals Falling

by azure-horizons (DeadLoaf)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Ambiguous Relationships, F/F, Female Dick Grayson, Female Slade Wilson, Hurt/Comfort, no beta we die like robins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadLoaf/pseuds/azure-horizons
Summary: Slade’s really not the type to care, save for a very small list of exceptions. But somehow, the little bird slumped on her couch wrote herself in somewhere down the line.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Slade Wilson, Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson, who knows? - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 69





	Sweet Briar Petals Falling

**Author's Note:**

> I just felt like writing some female Dick and female Slade hurt/comfort. Why? Idfk…
> 
>   
> Between Richelle and Richardine, which are both female equivalents of Richard, I chose Richardine because it sounds much more old-fashioned.  
> Also, I just want to get out my first fic for this fandom out of the way...and here it is :)  
> I'm no comic savant (but slowly making my way through some of the comics), so please go easy on me...

Contracts at Bludhaven have become more time-consuming than usual. Nightwing’s absence prompted the small-time crooks to scatter about like vermin and gave room for the kingpins to either expand their influence or off each other. Only the occasional visits from some of the Bat Brood kept everything from going to shit.

Slade wasn’t even sure why she keeps coming back. It’s a mess of a city hiding its filth with an abundance of neon signs and varied clubs – like a dirtier Gotham going for the Las Vegas aesthetic.

Six hours, about two dozen rival goons, a successful shipment of drugs and under-the-table artillery, and a heavier bank account later, and Slade headed back towards one of her Bludhaven safehouses.

Upon opening the front door, a scattered pair of blue sneakers and the lingering smell of steamed rosewater greeted her. She frowned, that particular body wash was a hard one to find. Wintergreen will snark if he has to buy another one this soon.

Not taking any chances, Slade unsheathed one of her nodachis and crept silently to the living room. The only light came from the windows, more shadows than moonlight inside. The sound of soft breathing led her to take a peak on the couch.

Sprawled facedown is Richardine in all her glory, clad only in a blue fluffy towel. Short midnight locks partially obscured her face. The sword returned back to its sheath.

Wintergreen had updated her two months ago of the original Batman’s return. Ricki coming back to Bludhaven is nothing short of expected, she just didn’t expect it to happen this soon. And for her to be here of all places after not seeing each other for more than a year. How did she even find the place?

Slade removed her mask and leaned forward to brush the unexpected guest’s wavy bangs to the side. Her fingers barely touched a lock of hair before a hand grabbed her wrist and she let herself be yanked down. In a practiced maneuver of limbs, it was now the mercenary’s turn to lay facedown on the carpet, both arms locked behind and a knee digging at the base of her spinal column.

“Enjoyed your sleep, little bird?” Slade casually shifted to look at the younger woman, a teasing smirk in her mouth. They’ve played this game several times, after all.

Bloodshot eyes blinked owlishly before landing on her captive. Ricki blinked again. “Slade?”

“While I don’t particularly mind this position, I would like to at least change out of my armor in my own house.” Mentally, Slade took note of the loose hold and the pressure on her back that felt something more like sagging than pinning. She could also easily slip off with brute strength alone but she was…curious.

There was no response, just a thousand-mile stare. Slade frowned, “Little bird?”

It did the job of bringing Ricki back. “Oh,” she yawned, “my bad.” She released her hold and dislodged herself from Slade’s back, only to sluggishly lay back down on the couch again.

No quips. No jokes. The usual wariness in her presence replaced by something heavy, weighing down her head and every limb.

“Sorry for the…impromptu visit. Thought you were…out of town,” Ricki mumbled. “Still looking…for an apart-apartment and a…new job.” She yawned halfway and turned her head to look at Slade sheepishly.

“I’ll be out of your long gorgeous hair by tomorrow.”

Slade sat on her knees. There’s something else, but she ignored it for now. More pressing was the heaviness in her every word. Tired. Resigned.

Wanting to test something, she leaned forward to brush the inky bangs on Ricki’s forehead again, only this time with no resistance. Her thumb settled on rubbing a cheek and Ricki closed her eyes, sinking further into the cushions. Normally, there would be a split-second of hesitation or outright rejection depending on the situation, but today must be one of those special days.

Small slivers of worry and concern niggled at the back of her head. “Don’t bother. Stay here as long as you need.”

Dark eyebrows frowned, gaze questioning and suspicious. _Ah, there it is._

Slade rolled her eye and ran her fingers through the short choppy hair. Ricki almost purred. _Christ, how long has she been like this?_

“I’ll be right back.”

She was almost reluctant to pull away her touch when Ricki whined, but a shower and a change of clothes are in order. The available supplies also need to be accounted for and she’ll have to call Billy to take care of procuring whatever is missing.

The usual troublesome task of rinsing shampoo, dust, and blood from her hair brought to mind the fact that Ricki’s long wavy tresses were absent. Slade was much more concerned about other things to notice. And from what she knew about her…frenemy, which is a lot, Ricki had always refused to do more than trim it and was pissed off for weeks when Slade ‘accidentally’ lopped a good four inches of it during a fight.

By the time Slade was done with her mental to-do-list, Ricki had dozed off again.

Crouching beside the couch, she announced her intention before making a move to scoop the worryingly lighter body. Her annual worry quota sure was depleting fast these past two hours alone. There was a soft hiss as Ricki winced. Slade carefully adjusted her hold and carried the other to rest instead at the master’s bedroom.

Under the brighter light, Slade’s eyes widened in alarm at the amount of bruises on visible olive skin. Ricki was roused awake enough to put on a shirt and pants from Slade’s closet, thankfully already wearing underwear underneath the towel.

Ricki had long moved past being embarrassed at the lack of modesty in Slade’s presence, but also too tired and sleepy to care about any wondering eye. The mercenary in questions felt her eyebrows meet her hairline as she took in the full extent of the damage on the other.

Bruises upon bruises of different sizes, majority still a dark purple. New scars, scabbing wounds, and a smattering of scrapes. There were also a couple of nicks on her face and a fading bruise around her left eye that made Slade bite back a bubbling growl.

When Ricki buried herself underneath the covers, Slade switched off the lights and was about to resign herself to sleeping on the couch when a soft voice stopped her.

“Please stay.” Looking back, two glittering eyes peered underneath the covers. “Just for tonight.”

Feeling uncharacteristically soft and already in way too deep, Slade gave in to the younger woman’s request and lied down beside her in bed. Two slender arms immediately latched on to her torso and Ricki positioned herself to be halfway on top. The mercenary just sighed and adjusted to wrap a hand around the other’s waist.

_Honestly, Bats and their affair with danger._

For a moment, everything quieted to the sound of breathing and the usual bustle of the Bludhaven nightlife. It was a cold night and Ricki was admittedly a welcome warmth.

Their interactions normally don’t go this route, but these times remind her how young Ricki actually is. Both sharp and jagged edges alike and steel in her eyes that knew when to cut and knew when to soften. Ever changing, ever improving.

The Richardine beside her now looked almost…cracked. Prone.

If Slade chooses to, she could easily target any of the body’s major fatal points without the other noticing. Use any of the guns stashed around the house. Her twin nodachis, sharp enough to fatally wound without too much effort. The tanto by the nightstand. Caress and break her neck.

“It was out of necessity, you know.”

Slade was brought out of her thoughts. She didn’t realize her free hand was absently combing through Ricki’s hair.

“The hair?”

Calloused fingers went under her shirt to draw figures on her stomach.

“Batman…doesn’t exactly have a ponytail. Nor a pair of boobs, but at least the chestplate and cape helped.” She chuckled, it was a rueful sound. “It was sooo heavy.”

Slade had a feeling it wasn’t about the Batsuit. “You seem to have handled it well.”

A smile against her shoulder. “Going soft on me, grandma?”

Slade pulled at the hair on her grasp, earning a slap to the stomach. “I could kick you out of the window.”

“Why don’t you?” 

Slade blinked, looked down and raised an eyebrow. Blue eyes peaked beneath long eyelashes. “What did Daddy Bats do this time?”

“Why’d you assume it’s about Bruce?”

“The amount of times you sought me out for that reason alone speaks otherwise. Or is this about your siblings?”

“No. Actually, just leave it. Let’s go back to sleep.”

“And let you spiral down into self-flagellating fights across Bludhaven? I don’t think so.” The fingers on her stomach stopped drawing and splayed out instead.

“Geez drop it already.”

Undeterred, Slade continued, “Need I remind you how many of my contracts were compromised during the times you got stuck?” Blunt nails dug hard into her skin. “You need to stop looking up to the Bat for healthy coping mechanisms –“

“ _JUST LEAVE IT, OKAY?_ ” Ricki propped herself up on her hands, her face twisted into a snarl and the force of the grip on Slade’s shoulders is enough to strangle a man.

Slade remained still, meeting Ricki’s eyes just several inches above her. Just as soon, the fight bled out of her body only to be replaced once again by that bone-deep heaviness. Ricki lowered herself on her elbows

“Sorry about that,” her voice shook, having a hysterical edge to it. “Sorry, this is just so pathetic.” Tears splashed down Slade’s cheek.

“Shhh. You have nothing to be ashamed of.” It is Wayne who should be, piling on so many burdens upon his eldest. “Rest, Little Bird. You earned it. You can talk about it tomorrow.”

Slade pulled Ricki close, enveloping the smaller body with her bulkier one, legs entwined, and head tucked under her chin. Body-wracking sobs eventually faded back to soft-breathing, Slade all throughout whispering praises she had never been too hardfisted to give.

As her hand went back to running through the short raven hair, Slade thought of ways she could get Ricki out of her extra-curricular for, as they say, a Girls’ Night Out. But preferably longer and somewhere that doesn’t remind of Gotham, Bludhaven, or crime fighting. Tanzania, Palau, or even Indonesia. Rose might even be persuaded to come.

For now, Gotham would have to expect a visitor within the week. An escaped rogue or ten would probably serve as a good welcoming exercise for the Bat.

**Author's Note:**

> _Sweet Briar - Wound to heal_
> 
> I might make more Fem!Dick stories (not Earth-11, just some selected genderbent characters) if anyone likes this.
> 
> Btw, I was not aware there was a mini Sladin event haha


End file.
